


partner in crime

by neogotmyheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Choking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mafia NCT, Murder, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Overstimulation, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotmyheart/pseuds/neogotmyheart
Summary: you and doyoung had always been partners, nothing more. when an assignment gets particularly sticky, everything changes. for better or for worse is what you had yet to decide.





	partner in crime

Your heels clicked on the expensive tile as you walked through the outrageous manor. The Boss was fond of expressing his wealth through material possessions and it was evident through the decor of the excessively large house. You had been called to meet with his right-hand man, presumably for another assignment. Weaving through the maze of hallways, you made your way into the study. Upon entering, your eyes fell on Taeil, the person you were supposed to answer to. Unfortunately, your partner was there too.

Doyoung had been your partner since you had joined The Boss’s group of cold-blooded criminals. The idea of not being bound by laws intrigued you; the amount of money you could make was just an added bonus. Everyone here worked in pairs because it was better than working alone and smarter than working in large groups. Doyoung had been assigned to you during your very first week. It had been the start of a rather rocky relationship that only became more confusing as time went on.

The two of you were strong-willed and stubborn, stuck in your ways and not easily swayed. It caused many arguments as you tried to decide who had the better plan or course of action. Doyoung was cocky, to say the least. His ideas were always the best and nothing you came up with could ever compare to the genius strategy his mind had constructed on its own. He carried himself as if he were a God among men. He was the first person to call you out on your mistakes while never taking notice of his own flaws. The most frustrating thing about him was that he rarely slipped up. He was a perfectionist to the highest degree. Every move he made was always backed with a certainty of his choices. He knew what he was doing and just how to do it. 

When the pair was first formed, you were intrigued by him. He was handsome and you were naive enough to believe your partnership could bloom into a powerful romance: Bonnie and Clyde of the modern day. You spent most of your first missions flirting before you realized how absolutely intolerable he was. Even with his unlikable personality, he was still visually appealing and thus began the undeniable attraction to the man you wanted nothing to do with. Even now, years later, as smoke billowed in front of his sharp features, you were drawn to him.

Your new favorite pastime was to deny the intense sexual tension that had grown between the two of you. It wasn’t a recent development but it had grown to the point where it was almost unbearable. You would have taken him to bed already but you knew you wouldn’t be able to stomach the comments that would follow your night of indulgence. Instead of giving in to your primal desire of straddling him where he sat, you walked past him, dropping into the armchair next to him while focusing on the man leaning up against the desk.

Taeil’s eyes drifted between the two of you, acknowledging your lack of greetings before letting a light smirk grace his lips. “The Boss has a new assignment for you two.”

“What does he want?” You asked. You could be a little more polite but you didn’t stress yourself with formalities where Taeil was concerned. He had become a close friend, unlike some  _ others _ that you worked with.

“The biggest diamond that’s not in a museum.” Taeil pressed his hands on either side of him as he looked for a reaction from the pair. 

Doyoung put out his cigarette. “And how does he suggest we do that? I have my ideas, but I know that our favorite man in charge usually has specific instructions.”

“You’re going to assume the identity of a newlywed couple. Doyoung you’ll be a young fresh entrepreneur and ___, you’re his model wife.” 

Doyoung let out a short, loud laugh. “I can’t imagine ___ being a model anything.”

You furrowed your brows, glancing at him from the side. “I think he meant I’m pretending to be a model, dumbass.”

“That’s even more unrealistic.” A light smirk played on his lips and it took everything you had to turn away from him instead of tackling him out of his chair. He had just given you a reminder as to why you hadn’t let him fuck you yet. As if you needed it.

You scoffed, turning away from him. He never missed the opportunity to take a jab at you. You were the same way, but at least you had the decency to do it in private instead of in front of your boss.

Taeil sighed. This was nothing new for the two of you but it was probably annoying for him nonetheless. You would have both tried to switch partners if it weren’t for the fact that if you did, you would be killed. The Boss didn’t like being told a decision of his was wrong and there would be consequences if you questioned his authority. You suck it up or you die, and that was just how things worked around here.

Choosing to ignore his previous insult, you redirected the conversation. “When and where?”

“This Saturday. The two of you will fly to Japan on Friday. Until then, here are your profiles. Doyoung, you’ll be Lee Hyunseok. ___, you’re Lee Yerim.”

You flipped through your supposed life achievements. You modeled in the states, which was where you met your oh-so-charming husband while he completed business school. Running through a potential script in your head, you worked through any possible scenarios. It was bold of the Boss to give you such a public fake job but you supposed you only had to make it through the night. Doyoung did a good job of making sure you wouldn’t be tracked but it still didn’t relieve the uneasy feeling in your stomach. This was a risky assignment.

Doyoung placed his hand on your shoulder and despite the warmth radiating from him, you felt a chill. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? Aren’t up for a challenge?”

“I’ll see you on Friday, Doyoung. I’ll bring my plan and you’ll bring yours.”

“Don’t waste your time. We know we’ll end up with mine.”

You stuck your tongue out at him, not caring how childish the action seemed.

On Saturday, you realized fairly quickly that you would be using neither of the pre-concocted plans. Your red dress dragged along the floor behind you as Doyoung lead you into the mansion where you would play pretend. Budding socialites with nothing in common except for their copious amounts of money walked around you. You were able to avoid conversation so far seeing as it was common courtesy to always greet the host first. Especially since they were so kind as to invite the two of you when you were so fresh on the scene. 

Doyoung laced his fingers with yours, instantly slipping into the role of the happy newlyweds that you were supposed to be. His proximity made something churn in your stomach. You hadn’t decided if it was from disgust or the suppressed need to take off your clothes and have him fuck you against the nearest surface. You chose to settle for disgust. Although, he did look incredibly good in his dark suit. It fit perfectly over his broad shoulders and his pants accentuated his small waist. You wished he could be ugly instead of looking like a sculpture carved by God himself.

The second he began looking at you, you shifted your attention to the room, finding the people that you were supposed to. As soon as you spotted the couple, you noticed the necklace adorning the wife’s neck. You nudged Doyoung with your elbow, drawing his attention to where your gaze was fixed. 

His smirk transformed into a grim line as he leaned down, breath tickling your ear. “We may have to rethink this whole thing.”

“As much as I would love to shoot her where she stands just for fun, I suggest we make our rounds.” You nodded to the large room where everyone seemed to be standing. “We can tell everyone we’re leaving before sneaking upstairs and finding their bedroom. We’ll just wait for her there.”

“For once, I agree with you.”

“I have good ideas, you know.” You looked at him and he met your gaze, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Never said you didn’t. Mine are just better.”

You attempted to move away from him before his hand slipped around your waist, pulling you back into his side. His lips grazed the shell of your ear in the process. “Are you ready for a long night?”

“With you? Never.” You replied, smiling sweetly.

Approaching the man and woman who owned the house, you were able to give the couple a once over. The man was extremely thin with a touch of facial hair over his jaw. His eyes were bright and kind and you hated it. People who showed their soul through their eyes were harder to kill. You didn’t have to kill  _ him _ though so you turned your attention to your real target.

His wife, on the other hand, was heavy set but hard on all edges. Her eyes were cold and lips unwavering despite the fact that she was greeting company. Thin hair was pinned back into an elaborate updo showing off the necklace and collar of her modest black gown. She was the opposite of her husband and therefore, you didn’t care for her. You couldn’t help but wonder if the man married her out of convenience or sake of money. Maybe he genuinely did love a stone and to that, he could be commended because someone had to take on such an unpleasant task.

You worked up your best smile and you were sure Doyoung’s face matched your own as you exchanged pleasantries and bowed politely. You chatted momentarily, letting Doyoung do most of the talking while you did your best to look at him as lovingly as possible. It was weird to think that at one point you wanted this. You wanted to hang off his side and have him fill you with praises. It wasn’t until you learned that Doyoung didn’t give compliments that the daze started to wear off and you saw him for who he was. You suppose he wasn’t terrible but he wasn’t exactly what you would call pleasant. You allowed yourself to hate him so it prevented developing feelings that would ultimately lead to you settling for some asshole. 

You regained focus and softened your smile to look more natural before leaning into him slightly as they asked for the story of your meeting. You squeezed his arm. “Oh, babe. Will you tell it? I just love listening to you talk about how you fell for me.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Only you noticed the way his jaw clenched. Doyoung was better at improv and both of you knew it. He was also too detail oriented to let something slip between retellings throughout the night. In conversation, Doyoung ran circles around you. It pained you to admit that in this aspect, he was better than you. In everything else, you would humble yourself and say you were equals even if you thought you were better.

When he finished your heartwarming tale about stumbling upon you in the middle of a beach shoot, the hosts smiled and accepted your presence. Someone had arrived shortly after you finished, giving you an excuse to leave the current conversation. You let out a small breath of relief, knowing you survived what would probably be the hardest part. You did your best to take in information about the two despite being distracted by thoughts of your partner. His skin on your own was making your brain fuzzy. You needed to get laid. Maybe you would call your friend, Johnny when you got back.

“___.”

You looked at Doyoung, humming in acknowledgment. All thoughts of your booty call disappeared as you turned your attention to the man next to you. You unconsciously reached out and loosened his tie slightly and you watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed quickly. You smirked at the small tell of how affected he was by the action. At least your attraction to him wasn’t totally one-sided. 

“We should probably go upstairs in about an hour,” he rasped. “That should be long enough to be polite considering we’re ‘new’ here.”

The thought of being alone with him, lying in wait for God knows how long, made your head swim. It was already hard to keep your hands to yourself and you were surrounded by plenty of old people who looked down their noses at sexually active young couples. It was a mystery how someone you hated so much could make you absolutely squirm just from his gaze. You remembered his statement and nodded in agreement before you were interrupted.

“You two are just absolutely precious. We wanted to come and introduce ourselves.” You turned your attention to the woman who was talking. She couldn’t have been any older than you which made her statement seem incredibly patronizing. She was pretty, though. Her husband, on the other hand, looked like he could use a hand in the looks department. She married for money. It didn’t take a genius to figure that one out. You tried your best not to sneer in disgust. Doyoung said you were a lot of things but desperate was never one of them. You could never understand people like her.

You forced the corners of your lips up and produced your best chipper tone. “Thank you so much! I feel like it’s just the newlywed stage, but we’re soaking up every second of it.”

Doyoung smiled at you before pressing a quick kiss to your lips. You tried to not let your shock be evident. All night, both of your expressions had been fake but at that moment, Doyoung’s smirk was very real.

“I miss those days. Don’t you, honey?” The woman across from you asked, turning to the man next to her.   
He wasn’t as good at hiding his emotions and was clearly uncomfortable, giving a forced smile and nodding quickly before looking around the room.

When a waiter walked past with a tray of alcohol, you couldn’t help but grab a glass for yourself. You wanted to remain sober, but good God were these people intolerable.

“Baby, are you sure you want something to drink?” He asked you, mock concern playing on his voice. You knew he was questioning the possible impaired judgment. It was a single glass of sparkling wine and you were honestly insulted that he would think such little to drink could make you an invaluable asset to the team.

You pouted at him, playing sweet even though you felt like you could take the dagger from its sheath around your leg and stab him in the stomach. “It’s just one. I promise I won’t have more.”

Doyoung kissed your forehead before turning back to the couple in front of you. “My apologies. We had a year of sobriety to raise awareness for the fact that the children in Africa don’t have such luxuries and it’s stuck with us. We’re just so passionate about that cause.”

The two nodded, eyes thoughtful while they praised the two of you for your charity work as if you had cured HIV by choosing not to drink. Doyoung didn’t even mention donating anything but they were beside themselves with how kind and giving you two were.

When they walked away, Doyoung’s forced smile fell. “Fuckers could probably solve world hunger with the amount of money they have but the fact that I didn’t drink because children couldn’t really seemed to move them. Build a damn well and get them something they actually need.”

He grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and you tilted your glass towards his, clinking the flutes together before sighing. “It’s hard to believe people like this exist and we don’t get to kill them all.”

“So many bullets and so much potential. It truly pains me to think about opportunities wasted.” He took a sip of his drink before leading the two of you farther into the party. 

You chatted with a few other groups of people. Doyoung made sure to tell a different story every time in order to sell the legitimacy of their identities, not that anyone was questioning it. Everyone seemed to be enthralled by his meticulous storytelling skills and narratives. He managed to make each new piece of information fresh and intriguing while being detailed enough that you even started to believe you had been there.

He checked his watch and you faked a yawn. His brows furrowed as he looked at you. “Are you getting tired?” He brushed a strand of hair behind your ear before turning back to your current conversation partners. “My deepest apologies. We had a long flight from the states yesterday. We’re still recovering from jet lag. We were just so eager to meet some friends. We should probably be going now, though.”   
You nodded. “It was such a pleasure. We’ll have to host next time.”

You winked at them before leading your partner through the crowd to start goodbyes. The guests were disappointed to hear about you leaving, but you could not be more eager to get out of this room. You were tempted to take a nap in one of the empty bedrooms upstairs but you didn’t want to miss out on potentially killing someone. The whole night would be pointless if you didn’t get to see everything come to fruition. Your bloodlust was enough to keep you awake. 

Thankfully, the room was in the back of the house, making it easy for the two of you to sneak upstairs. It took a while to find a bedroom that looked lived in. Each one was decorated practically the same before you reached the last room. The master bedroom was large enough to be a house on its own. The sitting area took up a large portion of the space. Books were scattered along the coffee table making the room looked lived in compared to the rest of the house. The actual bedroom area rested on a raised portion. The bed was made neatly with crisp white sheets and a fluffy comforter. Behind that was presumably the bathroom and the closet.

You walked into the spacious closet and spun around taking in all the clothes. You spotted a set of drawers below a glass case centered on the back wall. “My dear husband, will you bring me my clutch.”

He walked in behind you, closing the door before handing you the small bag. You opened it, dropping strands of diamonds in and closing it. You would take it all, but you didn’t know you were going to need a bigger purse.

Doyoung reached over your shoulder, grabbing a necklace set with various sized diamonds and rubies. It was stunning and you moved to open the clutch once more to try and fit it in. Instead, your partner let the jewelry graze your skin while he fastened the clasp behind your neck. His fingers drew a delicate line from the pendant to across your collarbones. You shivered in response, hating the way you were craving more of his touch.

You were intoxicated. The one glass of champagne would have never been enough to inebriate you, but Doyoung’s presence sure was. Add his touch to the mix and you could easily fail to walk in a straight line. You turned around to try and move out of his reach, walking towards the door. As soon as you began to open the barrier that would allow space between you two, a hand pushed the door closed. Hands on your shoulder turned you around and pressed your back against the wood. The lights behind Doyoung created a small haze around his figure as he smirked down at you. 

“Could you let me go? We have work to do.” You tried to sound exasperated, but instead, it sounded breathy and needy. It was the exact opposite of what you were going for.

A deep chuckle echoed in your ear as Doyoung leaned down to drag his lips along your neck. You tensed beneath him. “You looked surprised when I kissed you.”

“It wasn’t part of the deal.” 

He shook his head slowly. “Just because we didn’t discuss it previously didn’t mean we both didn’t want to do it.”

“That was hardly a kiss that women would swoon over, Doyoung.” You mocked him. You hadn’t lost your mind over the quick peck, but it was enough to make you wonder what he could do if he really wanted to. If you weren’t in a room full of people.

“I can kiss you better if you would like. I have no problem kissing you so thoroughly, I have to hold you up because your legs are too weak.”

You didn’t answer. The thought sounded so tempting at a time like this. Since getting into the room, Doyoung had ruffled his hair slightly giving it a messy quality that was alluring. His tie was loosened and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. His sleeves were rolled up with his expensive watch glinting on his wrist. He looked like he just got off a long shift and for some reason, it was the sexiest thing you had seen in a while.

“Tell me you want it,” Doyoung said, placing a finger under your chin to force you to look at him.

You could never verbally admit that you wanted your partner. Fantasizing about him while you were between assignments was one thing. Thinking about his chest and his arms and his lips were another. Flat out giving Doyoung the pleasure of knowing you needed him was not an option. “I don’t want it.”

He moved his head down to pepper kisses along your jaw and down your neck. His lips moved anywhere but against your own. Your own body betrayed you as your head moved to the side, allowing him better access to the expanse of skin. His hands rested on your hips as he pulled you closer to him. 

“Tell me you want me to kiss you, ___.” He murmured against the crook of your neck.

It took a little longer for you to respond this time. Lust was starting to blur your thoughts as your head rolled back and rested against the door behind you. You took a deep breath, forcing your answer out of your throat no matter how much you didn’t want to say it. “No.”

He looked at you, eyebrows raised before stepping away from you. “Suit yourself.”

You missed the way his body felt against yours more than you would like to admit. Even to yourself. 

He walked out the door and into the bedroom, flopping down on the giant bed, seemingly unbothered by your rejection. Maybe it was because he knew as well as you did that it was a lie. You had wanted him in the closet just moments ago and you wanted him now with his legs hanging off the bed and his chest rising and falling slowly. You ignored how good he looked and chose to stay at a comfortable distance, leaning against a wall behind you.

“Why did you kiss me?”

“We needed to sell it.” He said nonchalantly, hands resting behind his head.

“I think they were buying it without the added PDA.”

He propped himself up on his elbows, recently unbuttoned shirt flapping open. You diverted your gaze from his chest and looked into his eyes instead. “We’re newlyweds. We’re supposed to be all over each other. I figured better safe than sorry.”

You rolled your eyes. You knew he was doing anything he could to get a reaction from you. This wasn’t new by any means but it didn’t make it any less annoying.

Doyoung scooted over on the bed, making space for you. “Come sit down at least. You can take your heels off.”

Being so close to him so soon was risky but you didn’t want to rest in the chairs in the sitting area. It was too far away to have Doyoung give you proper cover if you needed it. Unfortunately, it was best to stick together. You rested against the mattress as you worked at the straps of your red-bottomed heels. It was a luxury item you could afford thanks to your salary. They were pretty but like most heels, they were the farthest thing from comfortable. You guess that’s what happens when you put a man in charge of making a woman’s shoe. 

You leaned back against the soft comforter and instantly sank down into the mattress. Letting out a sigh of relief, you were thankful for the break. Masquerading around and pretending to like people was hard work. For just a second, you managed to ignore your proximity to your assigned partner. You were exhausted. The jet lag was just an excuse for the party guests seeing as you hadn’t actually had that long of a flight from Korea but there was still fatigue from travel. Your thoughts of a nap from earlier at the party came back. Eyelids fluttered close as you let yourself relax for the first time in who knows how long.

The moment was short-lived seeing as Doyoung was now grazing his fingers across the skin of your thigh from where the slit of your dress left you exposed. You took in a quick breath and Doyoung laughed lightly, moving his finger up your thigh.

“Why’d you stop me earlier, hm?”

You turned your head to the side, meeting his eyes. His face bore the smirk that never seemed to leave his lips. He knew the power he had over you and it was frustrating. You forced yourself to answer. “I don’t know.”

You turned on your side, propping yourself up with your elbow. You noticed the way his smirk fell and lust filled his eyes. You may have had the power to say no once, but you weren’t strong enough to continue denying your wants. He shifted forward, face now even with your own. This burning inside you was coming from attraction and nothing more. There was nothing between you two. You had to keep telling yourself such to keep yourself stable. The door handle jiggled slightly before turning and grabbing your attention. 

“Of course, the old couple has to retire early.” Doyoung sighed. 

Neither of you moved off the bed, just waited for the overly rich hosts to enter the room. Doyoung’s gun was ready and it wasn’t long until you removed yours from the holster on the inside of your thigh and set it next to you. The dark metal made quite the pleasing contrast against the stark white linen. It had been in the uncomfortable spot all night but your skin tight dress didn’t leave a lot of other options. You got your knife out shortly after.

When they walked in, Doyoung sat spinning his gun around his finger while you ran your blade over your hand, admiring the way it glinted in the moonlight.

“Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka. It’s such a pleasure to see you again so soon.” Doyoung smiled at them, sickly sweet.

Panic filled the husband’s eyes and you decided to make his death quick, throwing the sharpened blade and watching it land square between his eyes. The man dropped to the floor, lifeless as the blood pooled around him. Killing him really wasn’t part of the plan, but you didn’t know how you could have gotten out of here while managing to keep him alive. You grabbed your gun from beside you before looking at the horrified expression on the woman’s face. “You have something we want.”

“I would have given you anything,” the woman sobbed. You wished you had it in you to pity her but the emotion just never came. To you, she was just a pathetic rich woman who was begging for a life she couldn’t keep. 

You cocked your gun before pointing it at the woman. Doyoung rested his hand on your wrist. “It’s not fair if you get to have all the fun. Let me kill this one.”

The woman’s cries drew your attention back to her as she repeated her original plea. The sight was pathetic, really.

“What were we supposed to say? ‘Hi, Ma’am. It’s very nice to meet you. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to rob you blind and then kill you.’?” 

“Doyoung, don’t play with the target.” Your fake discipline made the man next to you laugh.

“Everyone knows who you are. You’ll get caught.” She coughed out. She already wasn’t an attractive woman and now add the fact that she was a hideous crier and you truly had a disgusting sight.

“They can search all of Japan for Hyunseok and Yerim, but they will never find the people they’ll be looking for.” You smiled at her. At some point, she had fallen on her knees next to her dead husband.

Doyoung pointed his gun at her now that you had lowered your own. He looked as if he wanted to say something else but there just wasn’t anything else to add. The two of you were fond of playing a few mind games before finishing the job, but tonight you were both tired. You had laid in wait for too long and the adrenaline had worn off. The woman had also given up the second she saw the guns. She knew she didn’t stand a chance against the two of you and she was right. It did make things incredibly boring, though. Unfortunate, really. 

The sound of a gun echoed around the lavish room as Doyoung shot her in the chest and then once more in the head for his own entertainment. The blood would get all over the practically priceless diamond but you both knew that stuff like that made the Boss love it even more. He was a twisted fuck that loved thinking something he owned cost more than what money could buy. He liked his possessions to be worth a life.

You walked over to the woman and reached behind her neck, fumbling with the clasp. Doyoung withdrew your knife from the man’s head before handing it back to you.

“You know, one of these days, your knife is going to get stuck and you’ll be forced to leave fingerprints at the scene.” He joked. Both of you knew that wasn’t possible seeing as you have to burn your fingerprints upon joining the group.

You used the knife to cut away at your long skirt before using the fabric to clean the blade. “I’d take a decapitated head by the handle of this knife before I ever just left evidence here.”

It was the truth. You wore shoes that had no print. You would burn the remains of your dress in the bathtub. The only thing that would be left behind from your visit would be the bullet in the woman’s head and you would take that with you too if it wasn’t buried so deep inside her brain. 

What a foolish woman she was. It was one thing to have plenty of money but another to flaunt it so carelessly. Humans are jealous creatures. She practically had a death wish written on her forehead by parading that diamond around on her neck. How materialistic must you be to have a whole party just for you to flaunt your new purchase? The event tonight was for no special occasion and nothing for the husband’s business. She just wanted to have a get together to show off all her purchases. You shook your head as you walked away from her. It took all you had not to spit on her. You didn’t have enough respect to keep her alive, but you always respected the dead once they had gone cold. 

Doyoung smiled at your work before putting away his gun. “I’m disappointed. It could have been messier.”

There was blood all over the floor from the two. To you, it was plenty messy. This mission didn’t exactly call for torture. While you were a sadist and maybe a bit psychopathic, you weren’t heartless.“We could literally plant a bomb in their stomach and cause them to explode and you would still say it could have been messier.”

“If you’re going to make a statement, you might as well make sure everyone is going to hear it.”

You sighed, making your way into the bathroom. anything you had touched had to be burned. You shoved everything into the bathtub while Doyoung looked around for something to help start the fire. First, you needed to turn off the smoke alarms so that you wouldn’t be interrupted by firemen. That would put a damper in your plans for sure. While you worked on that, Doyoung was busy pouring all the cologne and perfume in the room onto the material to help the flame spread faster. Normally, you would go for alcohol but in such a small space, a little bit of perfume was safer. 

You made your way back to the man as he stood next to the tub. You rested your arm on his shoulder, leaning into him as he pulled out matches and some cigarettes. Once he lit the material, he lit a cigarette from the flame rather recklessly before handing it to you and lighting his own. It was a tradition to have a smoke break after a successful mission. Sighing, you leaned into your partner's shoulder and took a long drag from the cigarette.

“You’re confusing. You know that?” His voice was so quiet you almost didn’t hear it.

You let a lungful of smoke mix and create a haze with the smoke of the burning fabric. “Why do you say that?”

“You say you hate me, but in times like this, when you’re not thinking about how you’re acting you seem pretty comfortable around me.”

You only notice now just how close you had gotten to Doyoung. His hand was slipped around your waist holding you where you stood.

“Don’t confuse my exhaustion for attraction.”

“Sometimes I think you force yourself to dislike me. I haven’t figured out why yet but I will one of these days.” His grip on his waist tightened preventing you from going anywhere despite the fact that you weren’t necessarily trying to get away.

Part of you did hate Doyoung but most of you knew you planted that distaste yourself. Maybe it was out of jealousy because of just how good he was at this job. He was always the first one the Boss sought out if he needed anything. Maybe another part was fear. This was a dangerous industry and every single time you started an assignment, you could lose him. Why would you ever allow yourself to get attached when he could be gone the very next day.

For right now, it wasn’t worth denying. You didn’t hate Doyoung and you never could. You always felt such a strong pull to him, like a moth to a flame. He was your biggest competition but also your biggest motivator. Instead of confirming his suspicions, you remained silent. Just because you had admitted it to yourself didn’t mean you were ready to give him the gratification of being right by saying it out loud.

“What about you? Do you hate me?”

He shook his head letting a slow smile grace his lips. “I’ve never hated you, ___.”

With the red of the flame flicking across his face, it was impossible not to stare at him. He was breathtaking and how you had resisted him this long was truly incredible. He caught you staring at him and he licked his lips briefly, dropping the cigarette to stomp it out. You threw the butt of yours into the fire, not wanting to get ash on your shoes. 

“If I try to kiss you again, will you stop me?”

“No.” It was barely audible over the crackle of the flame but he leaned in regardless. Before you had a chance to fully commit to your decision, the smoke alarm went off, informing you that you didn’t correctly disable it. With a house this expensive it didn’t surprise you that their smoke alarms were more complicated.

Doyoung sighed, walking out of the room. “There’s only so many times I can get cockblocked before I start to think it’s fate telling me to stop trying.”

You ignored the way your stomach twisted at his disappointment and followed him out of the house. The two of you could try to turn the blasted alarm off, but it just wasn’t worth it. There would be a private jet waiting to get the two of you out of the country as soon as you were ready. It wasn’t like you would have to be on the run for long.

You left the front door open and climbed into the car the two of you had stolen from the airport car park. If someone tried to trace your plates, it would just come back to an innocent local. The poor police really didn’t stand a chance against you and Doyoung.

* * *

In the Boss’s home the next morning, you held a bag with all your extra goodies. Doyoung sat next to you holding what the man really cared about. It was a shame you wouldn’t get to see the look on his face when you told him about the successful mission, but that was protocol. No one knew who the Boss was except for Taeil. It was supposed to be for the safety of the group and honestly, you felt as if it was fair. 

Taeil wasn’t as fond as of the blood and gore as his superior was. He grimaced at the blood-stained diamonds before laying the necklace with the rest of the jewelry. Clearing his throat, he looked at the two of you. “Boss is rather impressed with your quick work. He wants to promote you to more… important assignments.”

“Like what?”

“He needs you to intercept a drug mule and steal the drugs.”

Your eyes widened. Stuff like that was usually reserved for the best of the best. There was only one pair who was known for completing assignments of the like. “Are Jaehyun and Taeyong okay?”

“There was a small hiccup and I don’t feel comfortable sending them back out just yet. Especially not into the situation that got them in trouble in the first place. The group knows who to expect.”

One or both of them had gotten hurt. There had been a complication. The best duo in your group didn’t succeed so you were being sent in their place. You sneaked a quick look at Doyoung only to find him worrying his lip. The two of you worked high-risk assignments before but none like this. You both knew the issues that could arise from an assignment like this.

You were the first person to break the growing silence. “When and where?”

“You’ll meet them on the outskirts of town tomorrow night.” Once Taeil was finished, his lips spread into a grim line.

Doyoung shook his head furiously, standing up. “Fuck no. That’s a death wish. We need more time.”

Taeil stood up as well, hands out to try and calm him down. It was pointless when the man he was trying to comfort was about to look death in the eye. “I didn’t want to do this. I even asked Boss if we could delay it but he wants to attack their next transport. He said he doesn’t think they’ll expect it.”

Your partner continued in his fits of rage as you sat in the chair numb. You had no idea how the hell you were going to come out of this on top. If you were able to make time to see Taeyong and Jaehyun, maybe you could piece something together. Unfortunately, you wouldn’t have time to strategize outside your own pairing. 

“Let’s get to work, then.” You sighed, standing up from your own chair. 

Doyoung’s eyes were wide and fiery as he whipped his head to meet your gaze. “___, did you not hear  _ anything  _ I just said? It’s impossible.”

You walked towards the door. “We haven’t even truly tried yet.”

Neither of you were the type to give up. You were definitely the more optimistic half of the pair but Doyoung knew when hope was appropriate. His ideas never reached farther than reality could touch. Right now, the two of you needed to be unrealistic. 

As you walked down the hallway to your assigned strategy room, you wondered if there was anything you had done to piss off the Boss. Maybe it was the fact that you killed that couple instead of just stealing. They could have been old friends and Boss just wanted that diamond. Why would he ever send a team that he likes into a mission that was failed by the team who specializes in it?

You snuck a look at Doyoung only to find he had his head down, ears still red from his outburst earlier. You lightly placed a hand on his shoulder only for him to flinch. As soon as you were about to take your hand away, his shoulders sank and he let out a deep breath.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway, looking up at the ceiling. “God, I sound like a child but I don’t want to do this.”

“I don’t either.” You admitted. You kind of liked your medium risk tasks that ended with a good light-hearted murder. This, however, was a little out of your range.

He scoffed, glaring at you. “You seemed pretty unbothered by it back there.”

“I wouldn’t say that was unbothered.” You defended yourself as you picked at your nails before looking at him, forcing your tone to be more stern. “I just know there’s no way out of this. Every second we pace around talking about how it’s impossible is a second we could be using to figure out something that might at least give us a chance.”

“Here’s my idea.” He stopped in the middle of the hallway right before the stairs you were supposed to climb up to reach your strategy room.

“Here? You want to discuss it here?” You asked with your hands resting on your hips and a single eyebrow raised.

He looked around before dragging you into a small closet under the stairs. Reaching up, he tugged on the dangling chain and light filled the room. Cleaning supplies surrounded you and you couldn’t help but laugh. 

“A supply closet? Take me to dinner first.”

“As much as I would love to sleep with you before we die tomorrow night, we just don’t have time for that.”

The smile slid off your face in shock. That wasn’t the response you were expecting.

“___. Pay attention. The strategy rooms are under surveillance. None of our ideas are safe. So here’s what I suggest.” He took a deep breath before running his hands through his hair. “We fake it. We drive out to the middle of nowhere. You shoot my leg. We come back and lie about how crazy those damn drug mules are. Maybe we can talk about how they even brought more men and we were outnumbered.”

“Doyoung.” You said quietly.

“It’s genius, I know.”

“No. It’s fucking stupid.” You watched as his eyes widened before continuing. “We just need to attempt the mission and retreat if we have to. We have no idea what happened to Jaehyun and Taeyong. We could set ourselves up to  _ actually _ die. Like no way out confirmed beheading kind of die. Boss doesn’t take kindly to lying.”

He leaned up against the wall behind him. “I know. I just don’t know what to do because, for the first time, I’m scared.”

It had been a long time since you were scared to do an assignment. You should be scared now but for some reason, you weren’t yet. Reality would probably kick in tomorrow when you were on your way. Seeing Doyoung like this was scarier than any assignment you could get sent on, though. He was the calm, cool, and collected one. Looking at the fear in his eyes made it seem like the world was ending. As far as the two of you were concerned, you guess it was. 

“Let’s go make a real plan, please.” You reached out and pulled on his arm. 

He gave in reluctantly. Before you could open the door, he ruffled your hair a little bit and you turned to look at him, face twisted with confusion.

“I had to make it look like we were doing something in here other than planning a fake out.”

Doyoung had never been flirty or suggestive with you before. Something must have struck a chord in him last night to make him pin you against a wall and start being open about his attraction to you. Ever since that moment, his filter had gone out the window. If it weren’t for the sense of impending doom that had crept upon you, you might have stayed in the closet just a little longer than you should. The only problem was that you didn’t know if his attraction was simply just attraction. Unfortunately, the same question applied to your own feelings as well. What you thought to be simply attraction may be something more despite the disappointment you felt with yourself because of it.

Once you reached your strategy room, Taeyong was sitting at the end of the table while he worked on something. He looked up, forcing a smile towards the two of you before his brows furrowed slightly at your appearance. You smoothed out your hair which probably just added to the suspicion. 

“Glad to see you’re okay, Yong,” Doyoung said, moving to sit next to the man. The two had always been close. They came into the group around the same time and would have been partners if it weren’t for Jaehyun being deemed a more compatible match by the Boss. Doyoung didn’t handle it well and that was truthfully the beginning of the animosity between the two of you. His negativity towards you forced walls up. Hearing him admit that he didn’t hate you pushed them down.

Taeyong looked at you as you sat down before turning his attention back to Doyoung. “I heard you’re taking over our assignment.”

“Come to warn us?” Your partner asked. His tone was playful but everyone in the room knew that the situation was everything but. 

“Yes and no. More to make you feel better.”

You stepped in before Doyoung could answer, not wanting to be useless during the meeting. “If you can tell us it’s not impossible, we would greatly appreciate it.”

“It’s not impossible. Nothing is impossible. It’s just going to be really hard.”

“Do you have any suggestions?” The man across from you asked. Just minutes ago he was without all hope. Having Taeyong here must really relieve the stress for him. If the situation were serious enough, he would still be with Jaehyun, wherever the man was.

“Yes,” Taeyong answered before swallowing and looking at you, eyes apologetic. “___, you may not like it very much.”

* * *

You drove down the road quietly with Doyoung preparing the weapons in the passenger seat. When you arrived at the rendezvous point, Doyoung would pop the hood and remove a spark plug. Hopefully, if you stood by the side of the road and waved furiously at the type of car Taeyong described, you could gain his attention and manage to kill him. There were many problems that could arise and more than one thing that could go wrong. This was a risk but it was one you had to take if you wanted to keep your job and survive.

Doyoung must have noticed the way your grip tightened on the steering wheel because he reached out and started rubbing your shoulder gently. There were no crude intentions this time around. The action was simply to provide comfort and you were thankful.

The light and fun atmosphere you two usually had on assignments was nowhere to be found. It was all stiff talk of strategy and nerves. You were absolutely drained already. You looked at the clock noticing the time reflecting back at you in glowing green numbers. 1:52. It was almost two in the morning. Taeyong said that the target usually trailed through this part of the route at three. It would give you plenty of time to set up and get Doyoung where he needed to be.

The other man had warned you that this group was rather fond of participating in sex trafficking which meant that Doyoung’s timing for an attack was crucial. You had a gun on you but if there were more people in the truck, you didn’t want to risk having to hold them all off on your own. You took a deep breath and knew that in a time like this, it was important to not only trust Doyoung but trust yourself. 

When you pulled over to the side of the road, Doyoung hopped out and immediately did what he needed to do before returning to you. Luckily, the car you were driving had a trunk that connected to the back seat. When the time came, all your partner would have to do was climb back there and pop the seats back into place. This made it possible for him to stay with you until the very last minute. It would have been hard to sit here for an hour with nothing but nerves.

Doyoung’s hand moved from your shoulder to intertwine with your fingers. He squeezed gently and you felt as calm as you could considering the situation.

“___, if anything happens out there, I-”

You interrupted him, hand squeezing his slightly. “It won’t. Don’t give me that speech because we're both going to be fine.”

His expression contorted slightly as his gaze roamed over your face. You appreciated the sentiment of putting everything out on the table before you march to your death but you couldn’t admit to yourself that this could be the end. Having a conversation like that meant solidifying your fate. The look on his face made you feel a wash of guilt as you rested your head on the seat rest behind you.

You sighed before turning in your chair to look at him. “I don’t hate you, Doyoung. Even though it pains me to admit it, I never have.”

“So you’re saying if anything happens out there, you won’t leave me to die.” He smirked.

A laugh found its way out of your mouth as you shook your head. “I guess not, no. You might be able to trust me.”

He rested his head on the window beside him, smile slowly falling from his face. “I think I was less scared before we had a plan. Now, I’m terrified.”

“What? Why? This could work.”

“ _ Could.  _ And I don’t know. It just feels like I’m setting it up for something to happen to you. That upsets me more than the thought of myself getting hurt.”

Your breath caught in your throat and you had to look away from the man next to you. Part of you had always cared for Doyoung but the majority of you refused to admit it. That was obvious now that you were about to launch yourself into danger and Doyoung was being sentimental. You should be annoyed by all his comments. You should tell him that you’re skilled enough to keep yourself safe. You should shame him for letting his emotions get in the way of an assignment. Instead, you fought back tears. Having Doyoung lack confidence for a positive outcome felt like an earthquake. Reality hit you like a swift punch in the gut as opposed to the gentle stream of realization you were experiencing earlier.

You padded at the tears under your eyes. “Doyoung, you’re acting like we’re facing the devil himself. We’re just going up against a few drug mules.”

“Of the most powerful gang in the area.” He reminded you.

“The Boss would be insulted if you just compared his classy illegal services of theft and murder to a gang.” You huffed, drumming your fingers on the steering wheel.

“Both are illegal. One is just a little more advanced than the other.”

“That’s what I’m trying to say. They’re the most powerful gang but we’re a part of the fucking mafia. The comparison isn’t there. Don’t flatter them by lowering yourself to their level.”

“I should have made you admit that you didn’t hate me a lot earlier. You can actually be nice.” He teased you, forcing the conversation away from such a heavy topic.

You pulled your gun from your holster, cocking it. He raised his hands in surrender, laughing. 

The conversation shifted into mindless chatter. There was no use beating a dead horse over the situation when you had already spent 36 hours talking about what would happen. The mood managed to lighten slightly as time went on and you were able to ignore each minute passing, even if it was ignorant to do so. You needed to be aware of the time and the cars passing by, but all you could focus on was Doyoung’s lips when he spoke and the way he held your hand. It was an escape and you were definitely avoiding the conflict at hand, but you felt like you deserved a break. It was only when Doyoung released your hand to turn on the hazard lights that your attention snapped back to the assignment. 

“They’ll be here pretty soon.” He whispered, looking at you earnestly. “We better get into position.”

You nodded before your eyes scanned his face. His brows were slightly furrowed and his bottom lip swollen from chewing on it all night. You wanted so badly to kiss him at that moment just to distract him from all the worries that lay ahead. It took all your will power to turn your eyes back to the road and away from your partner. He would be the death of you if you weren’t careful. 

“Don’t fuck up and don’t get hurt.” He mumbled from beside you. You turned back to him, finding that his gaze had never left you. You could practically feel your chest ache at the sight of him.

“I could say the same to you.” You whispered sincerely. Despite all the arguments you two had, you genuinely cared about Kim Doyoung. He was arrogant and obnoxious, but he also was cunning and brilliant. He was charismatic and made you feel at ease no matter how much you tried to deny it. He had a way of keeping you safe regardless of what situation you found yourself in and you had always done the same for him. A trust had developed between the two of you after the years of working together. You may not be Taeyong like he originally wanted, but you hoped you were a suitable substitute. As far as you were concerned, there was no other partner for you besides the one you had. 

“You and I both know that I don’t make mistakes.” His signature smirk graced his face and you rolled your eyes. That one cocky smile of his had given you all the confidence you needed to move forward with the plan.

As you opened the door to get out of the car, Doyoung climbed into the backseat, tucking himself into the trunk until the time came. You took a deep breath before leaning against the car behind you. The early morning wind bit at your skin and you pulled your jacket tighter around you. This was going to be an awfully long wait now that you were alone.

A few cars drove past and ignored you which you were thankful for. Any other time and you would have spat remarks about the rudeness of the world. For once, you were thankful for humankind's selfish nature. You knew you were looking for a specific car with a specific person but it was hard to see with the lack of street lights on the countryside highway. The only thing that you could hope was that they hadn’t passed by already while you were busy talking to Doyoung. If you failed because you let your feelings get in the way, you would never be able to forgive yourself.

When the white truck you had been looking for pulled up to the side of the road, you let out a sigh of relief as the driver gave you a once over. Jung Minjun was sickly thin with caved in cheeks and rotted teeth. You thought dealers weren’t supposed to use, but he clearly gave in to temptation one too many times as shown by his almost transparent pale skin. He gave you a crooked smile that revealed a few missing teeth as he approached you.

You let out a huff of air from your lungs, hoping to appear appreciative. “I was so scared I was going to be out here all night. Thank you for stopping.”

“Now, I gotta be honest, ma’am. I don’t know nothin’ about cars.” His voiced slurred out as his smile grew. “What I can do for you is drive you into town so you can find someone that do. I got plenty room in my truck, here.”

“You would do that for me? There are still good people in the world.” Playing dumb could get you far, you were sure of it. Unfortunately, you needed to stall more in order to get Doyoung the time he needed to get out and make his move. You glanced back towards the car to find that the seats in the back were still up. Your partner hadn’t moved. 

You looked back towards the man. “If you could just give me a second to go grab my stuff.”

You opened the back door, trying to make a show of digging through the backseat. The only problem was that there was nothing there except ammunition and Doyoung’s jacket that he discarded earlier. Your phone was in your back pocket and your keys in your hand. You silently cursed yourself for not thinking this through better. Doyoung would have never have slipped up like this but you had to be the one to be waiting outside to lure him in. 

You turned your head to yell behind you. “Where are you headed so late at night?”

“Just headed into town. Got a few business things to take care of, you see.”

The volume was enough to clue Doyoung into the fact that it was time to move. You carefully picked up a gun from the floorboard before loading a full magazine into it. You cocked it slowly, careful not to make too much noise. Your back was to the man and it left you exposed. You had to hold onto this upper hand. If you were smart, you could kill him where he stood and not even have to worry about depending on the man who was tucked away. 

Right when you were ready to turn around, you felt the cool steel of a barrel pressed up against your temple. “I was hopin’ you wouldn’t give me no trouble, but you were plannin’ on shootin’ me. Tell me. Whatcha know ‘bout me, little girl?”

“Well, you’re quite infamous in the underground.” You silently cursed yourself for the amount of sass you threw into the sentence and readjusted your tone before continuing. “You’ve made a name for yourself as a transporter.” You admitted. It was enough information to appease the man without giving too much away concerning your ties to the Boss.

“So what? You were hopin’ to get your hands on my delivery? No, no, no. None of that is for you.” He tsked lightly. “But you could be of some use to me.”

You swallowed deeply. Everything was going too smoothly. You should have seen this coming considering nothing ever goes as planned. The gun slipped from your head to your back as he pulled you towards him and nudged you to walk towards the truck. If Doyoung had a chance, now would be it. Instead, you made it all the way to the moving prison with no sign of movement from your partner. You thought you could throw up as you climbed into the vehicle as Minjun watched, twisting his lips into a decayed smile.

“You stay right there, miss. You’ll be worth a pretty penny when we get to town. Don’t you move a muscle.” The door closed behind him and you sank into your seat, grip tightening around your gun. There wouldn’t be a good time to take your aim now that he knew you had a weapon. Any form of resistance would be met with a shot in the head.

For the first time since your this assignment started, you felt the fear Doyoung was talking about experiencing. Though now, you wondered if it had all been some sick sort of act.

The man started the truck before checking everything and taking your gun from your hip, throwing it to the back. You winced as it thudded against the floorboard, officially out of reach. Officially left without a weapon or any sort of plan, you began sorting through how you would escape from the sex trade. It took all you had not to laugh out loud at the situation you were in. The first time you put all your trust in your partner and the results couldn’t be worse. 

What kind of front did Doyoung put up just to get rid of you? You felt so stupid now. He wanted to create a ruse just to get out of the mission, but now he could get out safe and lose you as a burden in the process. You knew that you didn’t necessarily like each other but you didn’t think it was that bad. Back in the car, you thought that maybe you two had reached some sort of understanding. You were finally coming to terms with the fact that you actually had feelings for him and now you’re in a truck, driving away from him. 

You couldn’t help but watch the car’s flashing lights get smaller as you drove down the road.

Was this his plan all along? Were you simply a pawn so he could get a partner he actually liked? Dumb fucker. You knew this whole time you couldn’t trust him and the second you do, you end up in the passenger seat of a meth head’s truck. Just great. And to think you ever had feelings for him. There’s a sex ring for male prostitutes too, and Doyoung would be worth plenty with how attractive he is. Maybe you should have auctioned him off instead. Good for nothing piece of-

A loud pop echoed through the night, drawing your attention behind you as you veered off the road and into the field nearby. The tire had blown out, forcing you off the road. Fate had given you just a second of time for you to plan your getaway. Minjun hurried out of the truck to find the cause of the blowout. The only light he had came from his brake lights making it a little hard to see what was ahead of him. You scrambled to the backseat, grabbing your own weapon before hopping out of the truck to follow suit. Even if it was just an accident, by the grace of God, you would use this to your full advantage.

The drug addict’s senses had definitely dulled from years of abuse seeing as you had no problem sneaking up behind him. He leaned onto the bed of the truck, inspecting the torn pieces of rubber all while mumbling swears under his breath. You took your aim and fired, landing a bullet right through the top of his head. As soon as his body hit the ground, Doyoung came running to you from where he was hiding behind the car. He was probably waiting for his moment to take a literal shot in the dark. You didn’t even look at your distressed partner as you kicked the fallen body in the stomach, wishing he was still alive so you could torment him.

Your partner grabbed your arms, eyes frantically scanning your face in the dim red light. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

You shook your head before looking at him, eyes filled with rage and words laced with venom. “I’m fine. What the fuck happened back there?”

“The seat got stuck. I couldn’t get it to collapse. I ended up having to kick out the tail light and break through the trunk. I shot out the tire right before you were too far away for me to do any damage right away.” He scanned your body, lifting your arms before cupping each side of your face with his hands. “I was so scared I was going to lose you.”

“I thought this was what you wanted.” You mumbled as you turned out of his grip. You suddenly couldn’t look him in the eye. The feeling of betrayal was not one that was easily shaken for you. As far as you knew, the tire blew out on its own and Doyoung tried to play the hero to save his ass from the Boss’s iron fist. He was the best liar on the team and you wouldn’t be played for a fool.

He shook his head and with how frantic his movements were, you wanted to believe him. “No. I wanted you safe with me. ___, I swear.”

It took a minute for the shock to subside. He wasn’t trying to pawn you off. He really could have been stuck in the car. You walked back to where you were parked, having to see it for yourself. You stood and ran a hand through your hair as you took in the busted tail light and trunk left ajar. You even crawled in having to test the latch for yourself. Jammed. Moving to the backseat, you worked at the button there and still nothing. Doyoung had been trapped in that space while you were being forced into the trunk to take to an illegal trade. The reality of the situation was slowly sinking in as you climbed out of the car, facing him. Chills ran through your body as you saw the tears in your partner’s eyes reflect with the flashing hazard signs. You were sure your own face mirrored his expression. This could have gone way worse than it did if Doyoung wasn’t able to think quickly. 

His hand grabbed your wrist as he pulled you towards him, pressing his lips to yours feverishly. He broke away momentarily just to look at you as if making sure you were actually real before kissing you again. His touch was searing and you could barely even hold yourself up as you melted into him. Arms tightened around you as you kissed him back even harder. Years of want mixed with the adrenaline and fear from the situation created a mess of teeth clashing and a grip so tight on each other it could leave bruises.

He broke away from you first, breaths heavy. “I don’t want to be away from you right now.”   
“We have to take the truck back.” The Boss would literally kill you if you just left pounds of illicit drugs on the side of the road for cops to find. He didn’t need the money by any means but the loss of millions would definitely be enough to have your head on a platter.

“Then, we’re going home together after.”

You nodded. You didn’t really want to be alone tonight anyway, still shaken by the thoughts of what could have been. Kissing him again quickly, you broke out of his hold to lead him back over to the truck. Inspecting the damages of his shot to the tire, Doyoung began searching for a spare while you loosen the bolts with the tool he already managed to dig out.

When the tires were switched out, he looked at you expectantly wanting you to make the first move. “Which one do you want to drive?”

“I’m not getting back in that truck.”

He popped open the back of the truck before letting out a low whistle. The entire bed was stuffed with various substances. Cocaine, meth, and heroine were all present in the bags. “I was hoping we could just switch everything over and still ride together.”

“Even if there wasn’t that much, it wouldn’t be possible. Not with the busted trunk. I’m practically asking to get pulled overseeing as it looks like I have a kidnapped victim in the back.” You gestured back to the sedan that was seated with the hazards still blinking. “You go ahead and I’ll be right behind you.”

“Spark plug is in the cupholder.” He said quickly before climbing into the truck.

If it weren’t for the fact that this was a company car and there was a dead man in the field in front of it, you’d be climbing into the truck with him. Instead, you watched as the brake lights faded and you made your way back to the little busted up car.

The ride back was long and you missed Doyoung’s presence almost instantly thanks to your racing thoughts about what could have been. Your brain also went through the possible lies you could tell if you got pulled over. Getting rear-ended in a hit and run didn’t explain the copious amounts of bullets and guns in your backseat. Of course, you and Doyoung were both too worked up to think about anything but getting away from there. You wondered if Doyoung was replaying all of his mistakes just like yours were on a constant loop in your own mind.

Once you pulled up behind the truck in front of the Boss’s manor, you couldn’t get out of the car fast enough. Being with people again would calm your thoughts after driving alone for an hour. Doyoung pulled you into his and you rested your face in his chest, taking deep breaths.

“Hey. You’re safe. We did it.” His hand ran over the top of your head before weaving through your hair.

You nodded against him but didn’t move from where you stood. He was keeping you grounded and helping your heartbeat return back to normal. The only thing that separated the two of you was someone clearing their throat. 

Taeil stood at the bottom of the steps, waiting for a report on how the night went. While keeping one arm around your shoulders, Doyoung dug around in his pocket to throw the keys to the other man. He turned his attention back to you and forced your chin up so he could look at you, voice soft. “Let’s unload everything and finish for the night, okay?”

Somehow, knowing that the job wasn’t quite finished pushed your fears and stresses to the back of your mind. You instantly walked over to the truck and started unloading pound after pound of illegal substances while Doyoung talked to Taeil in the doorway. You knew that your partner really wasn’t that much taller than the Boss’s right hand, but the anger coursing through him made it seem like he was towering over the other. 

Unfortunately, there was no one to blame in the situation but yourselves. You should have tested the seats before diving into the plan. There should have been a list a mile long with feasible backups. Instead, you put all your trust into one idea without even making sure it would work. You understood Doyoung’s frustration. When you’re someone who never makes mistakes, how do you come to terms with the fact that the first time you do, your partner almost gets auctioned off to a fate worse than death? It can’t be an easy burden to bear and he needs an outlet. Taeil seems to understand what the other was going through because he took the berating with grace and without starting an argument. You respected the man’s level-headedness. If it were you, you would have been throwing every insult back in his face and refused to take the blame for something that wasn’t your fault.

You walked up the steps with an armful of ziploc bags, stopping to nudge Doyoung. “Let’s go inside.”

The fire in his eyes dulled slightly upon the sight of you, probably because you looked exhausted and broken. He nodded, regaining focus on the task at hand as he trotted down the steps to pick up bags of his own. It would take multiple trips but someone else could do that part. As far as you were concerned, once you proved you did your end of the job, nothing else was your responsibility. The housemaids could drag in the fruit of your labor. You just wanted to go home. Or, you guess, to Doyoung’s home.

As you walked into the room, you placed your hand on Doyoung’s chest, drawing his attention to you. “Let me talk, okay?”

He froze momentarily, obviously thinking about it before you gave him one last pleading look. His shoulders sank and his eyes met the floor before he walked away from you and sat in the chair in front of the desk. You let out a sigh of relief before making your way over to sit in the chair next to him. 

Taeil waited behind the desk and he looked at you both quizzically, presumably confused by the interaction he witnessed on the front steps. You and Doyoung’s distaste for each other was evident to all who were around you and yet the first thing he sees is your partner comforting you as you cling onto him like he’s an anchor holding you to the ground.

With a sigh, Taeil addressed the two of you where you sat. “I take it things didn’t go as planned.”

“I told you, the seat got stuck.” Doyoung bit in response.

You shot him a warning look and he instantly retreated, sinking back into his chair. For the first time, you had all the control in the situation.

“We just had a few hiccups.” You started slowly, trying to figure out just how to phrase the statement. “I would have brought Minjun back with us, but the truck is kind of busted and I was already at risk of drawing a cop’s attention with the tail light being busted out. We had to leave him on the side of the road.”

“Less than ideal, but as far as I’m concerned, you did what was asked. The drugs are in our possession and you two are back without any injuries.” Taeil stood up. “You two have the rest of the week off. Get some rest.”

Doyoung was the first out the door but he waited for you right outside. “My place or yours?”

Your house was a bit of a mess seeing as you were never actually there. It seemed like work kept you away most of the day and when you were home, you couldn’t be bothered to do any household chores. Doyoung seemed like the type to keep his place well manicured and put together no matter what. 

“Yours, please.”

He nodded, walking you towards his car in the garage of the house. You rolled your eyes at the prime parking spot before climbing into his car. “Who’s dick did you have to suck to get this?”

He laughed, starting the luxury car with the push of a button. “The Boss’s.”

“Tell him I’ll suck his dick for this garage spot, too and I’d bet I’m better at head than you.” You singsonged the last part of the sentence, eliciting a laugh from your partner.

“Trying to take my parking spot?”

“Of course.”

Doyoung smiled at you, letting the conversation die before turning his attention back to the road. “Why’d you put up such a strong front for so long?”

“What do you mean?”

He sighed. “The whole ‘Doyoung is the worst and I hate him’ thing. Why wouldn’t you want to get along with your partner?”

You nodded quietly as you looked at him from the corner of your eye. “Do you remember the day we got assigned to each other?”

“Not really,” he admitted. “All I remember is getting split from Taeyong.”

“I remember all of it.” Silence filled the car as the steady thrum of tires on asphalt echoed around you. “When my name was called after yours, you looked like you had just been assigned to a harmless, useless bunny.”

“I did not.” He defended himself, almost scoffing at your accusation.

“You did! You caused a whole scene and made a big deal about being paired with someone  _ like me _ even though I had some of the highest scores in our group, regardless of the fact that I was a girl. I was a promising trainee and all you could do was look down your nose at me.”

It seemed like such a long time ago but your three months of training proved a lot about your abilities. You faced a lot of sexism coming into the line of work and fought hard to prove your worth. You were bound and determined to be the best in your class so that no one could make comments about your ability. You succeeded, ranking fourth under Taeyong, Doyoung, and Jaehyun respectively. Being partnered with you would be a gift and Doyoung, at the moment, treated it as an insult.

He sat still for a second, and you wondered just what excuse he could have for the way he treated you. “It wasn’t anything personal. You just weren’t who I was expecting. I know now that it was wrong to expect to get partnered with someone just because it was who I wanted. I shouldn’t have tied myself to him and him only.”

“I know that it wasn’t personal now but at first you came off like a sexist asshole.” You explained. “I tried to give you a chance. I even somehow had a crush on you despite the way you acted from day one. Every single time I tried to form some sort of bond with you, you wrote me off. We were supposed to be partners and instead, I felt like a burden.”

Doyoung’s hands tightened around the steering wheel. His voice came out as nothing more than a whisper. “I’m sorry, ___. I should have never treated you that way just because I was upset. I hope you know now that I’m extremely happy to be partnered with you and no matter how much I tease you, you’re brilliant.”

“I appreciate that. I really do. And, I mean we were how old when we were first paired? 20? I didn’t exactly expect a super classy and professional greeting from you when you were so pissed off.”

“No, but obviously my actions stuck with you if it took you three years to admit that you didn’t want me dead.” He countered. He was right, to an extent. It stuck with you for a few weeks before eventually you just stopped caring. Instead of getting upset, you saw the obstacle as another chance to prove your worth and show him he was wrong. Before long, your competition became friendly and you actually enjoyed arguing with him.

“I was just being stubborn. Besides, after the first few weeks, I really wasn’t nice to you either.”

“I managed to fall for you anyway.”

You froze, looking at him. As if the way he reacted on the scene tonight wasn’t enough, the verbal affirmation made your stomach flip. “I think we need to raise our standards if we’re still interested in each other after everything we did.”

Doyoung’s smirk returned to his face and you found your expression mirroring his own. “We weren’t  _ that  _ bad.”

You looked at him for a second. The two of you  _ were _ that bad. An entire 12 month period was spent with you at each other’s throats. You threw insults around like they were nothing. So much time was spent dragging each other down that by the next year, you two had no unkind things left to say to each other. Every base in the grand field of hatred had been covered. While Doyoung slowly loosened up, you managed to hold your ground and continue with the petty comments just for the sake of proving your point.

“Okay we could have been much nicer to each other that first year, but everything after that was mostly just playful banter.”

_ Mostly _ . You thought to yourself quietly. Quite a few comments that left your mouth were fueled by truth that stemmed from hurt. It wasn’t worth dwelling on the past because the fact of the matter was that your feelings for Doyoung had always been the same regardless of the facade you put forth during business hours. “I know you’re right but I’ll never admit it.”

“You just did.”

“Take me to my place.” You huffed defeatedly, turning to look out the window. You were joking but the comment was delivered flatly.

Doyoung hummed before offering his compromise. “How about you sleep in a separate room?”

“Nope.” You said, popping the final sound. Taking a small amount of pride in the way his face fell, you finished your statement. “We’re sharing a bed. You just have to keep your hands to yourself.”

“You’re asking me to do the impossible here.”

You just laughed as you reached out and laced your fingers with his. How long had you wanted this? It was weird to admit that the man next to you drew you to him in more ways than physical. Facing the facts, you realized you were addicted to the drug with an alluring smirk named Kim Doyoung.

When you walked in the door, Doyoung immediately slammed it before pushing you up against it, resting his hands on either side of your head. “I’m not going another day without knowing what you feel like underneath me.”

You swallowed deeply before Doyoung crashed his lips to yours, unrelenting in the way he pressed his body against you. His hands trailed down your side before stopping to grab at your hips, molding his fingers into the flesh so harshly, you were bound to be branded by his grip. You wrapped your arms around his neck, a hand finding the hair at his nape as you pulled on it while pressing your body impossibly closer to him.

You had spent many hours off the clock wondering what Doyoung would feel like if you ever gave into your lustful desires. Now you realized, your daydreams pale in comparison to reality as your partner’s tongue flicked against your own before his teeth nipped at your bottom lip. His touch was absolutely electrifying as his fingertips sent what felt like small bolts of lighting through your spine as he grazed over your back. If you had known he would have made you feel this good with only his kiss, you would have made an effort to get him to bed a lot sooner.

You moaned as his lips dragged over your neck, leaving frequent and harsh bites in their wake. The single syllable of  _ mine  _ left his mouth after each and every bite and you could already feel yourself melt into him as he spoke a claim over your body, leaving his possessive marks.

Hands found their way into your back pockets as he cupped your ass and kneaded the muscles there. A low growl left his lips as he slipped his hands to the back of your thighs, lifting your legs up and around him as he slammed you back into the door behind you. 

He broke away from your lips momentarily, eyes staring into yours intensely. “I have way too many things I want to do to you.”

“Good thing we have all night.”

“And the rest of the week.” He reminded you.

You moaned in response, thinking of all the possibilities the two of you had in front of you. The back of your head rested against the door as he peppered kisses against the skin that was exposed by your button up top. He placed you down slowly, not letting you step away from the place he had you pinned. “Off.”

You both worked at the buttons before Doyoung became frustrated and ripped the remaining portion of the shirt open. He didn’t even try to repress the primal growl that stumbled out of his throat once he saw that you had skipped the bra for the assignment tonight. He pushed it off your shoulders quickly before removing his own shirt. He stepped back into you, your chest pressed against his, skin on skin. You attempted to push him back and lead him farther into the house but he stopped you, chuckling deeply.

“You’re not going anywhere until you cum at least once.” 

As if to prove his point, his fingers instantly started working at the button of your jeans. He then unzipped them, pushing them down your thighs before completely removing the clothing altogether. Slowly, he started pressing kisses down your body, stopping at your chest. One hand massaged your breast while his lips and teeth worked at the nipple of the other. You felt yourself hardening under his ministrations, moaning at the feeling of his wet tongue swiping circles around you. His hand rubbed aggressively, but not to the point of displeasure. It was clear that he was trying to restrain himself in order to make sure this was still pleasurable for you. 

Eventually, he continued dragging his lips down until he was on his knees, breath fanning over your clothed clit. He pressed his lips to the small bud before licking at the dampened part of your panties, getting the smallest taste of your arousal through the fabric.

Your fingers laced through his hair as you tried to push his face closer to your core. “Don’t be a tease.”

“I haven’t waited this long to not enjoy my time and take you apart piece by piece.” His sentence was punctuated by a kiss to your inner thigh. His lips covered the expanse of skin between your legs, stopping to suck periodically and leave marks there too. You had no doubt in your mind that by the end of the night you would be covered, but you couldn’t find it in you to care. 

His fingers finally found the waistband of your panties, pulling them down your body in one swift motion. The soft and careful motions he had for a few moments were gone as he slipped a finger between your slick folds, forcing another one in shortly after. You yelped at the sudden stretching as Doyoung worked against your walls before leaning in to suck harshly on your clit. Gasps and moans spilled out of your lips as he padded against your G spot fiercely. 

Right when you felt as if you were on the edge, he removed his fingers. You didn’t even get a chance to voice your disappointment as his tongue filled the space, lapping up your arousal and pushing into you. Lewd sucking noises filled the entryway as he licked between your folds hungrily. His wettened fingers moved to work quick circles around your clit and you quickly felt yourself on the edge of your climax once more. 

“Doyoung, I’m gonna cum.” You gasped, leaning into the wood behind you.

The desperation in your voice just spurred your partner on further as his actions picked up in intensity. Your legs were soon shaking, unable to hold your weight as pleasure washed over you. One of Doyoung’s arms snaked up to hold you in place as he continued his motions and helped you ride out your orgasm.

You had to soon push him away from you, seeing as he was still unrelenting in pleasuring you. The sensitivity became too much for you to handle right away and you wriggled out of his grasp.

“I’m not done with you.” He stood up before waving two fingers in front of your face. “Suck.”

You opened your mouth obediently, taking the digits into your mouth and tasting yourself on his skin. You sucked slowly as he watched you, eyes hooded with lust. “You’re so sexy when you listen to me. My good girl.”

With that, you stopped and backed out of his hold, letting the fingers fall from your mouth. “I’m not your good girl.”   
“You seem to be doing everything I ask.”

You laughed, moving away from him before he stopped you, grabbing onto your upper arm and pulling you back to him.

“Would you rather I make you?” He rasped deeply.

“And just how do you plan on doing that. You and I both know I’m strong-willed.”

He smirked at you before picking you up and wrapping your legs around his waist and walking further into the house. “I have  _ plenty  _ of things I can do if you want to start acting up.”

Intrigued by his threat, you started wriggling in his grasp, trying to break away from his hold. You underestimated his strength because he just pulled you closer to him, making it almost impossible to move with how tight his arms were around you. 

The second you were dropped onto his bed, he placed his knees on either side of you and leaned over to grab something out of the nightstand. When you heard the jingling of metal you turned to look at what he was holding.

“Handcuffs? Where did you get those?”

“Took them off a cop one time. Don’t worry. The keys in the drawer.”

Excitement spread through you. You trusted Doyoung with your life and you trusted him even more with your body after the way he made you feel in the entryway.

He opened the cuffs before looking at you. “I need a yes or no before I do this, ___. I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

“Yes.” 

As soon as the syllable left your mouth, the cuffs were closed on your wrist and secured around the headboard above you. His hands ran down your arms before taking a hold of your hips. He lowers down to press his lips to yours and your mouths work in time. Soon, his tongue glides into your mouth, sliding against yours effortlessly and he attempts to pick up the pace once more. His hands slide from your hips to grab roughly at your chest before he leans back towards his nightstand, grabbing a silver packet from the drawer.

“Wait.” You say quickly and he looks at you with concern. “I wanna suck you off.”

“What?”

“I want you to fuck my mouth.” Your words were much stronger and more deliberate this time around and you could see the way his gaze darkened in response to your words. 

He quickly unbuttoned his jeans, shucking them off with his boxers following shortly after. You worked your way up the bed just slightly in order to prepare for him. Seeing his cock bob free of the confines of his pants, you couldn’t help but let out a small whimper at the sight. The red tip was glistening with precum and his length certainly wasn’t anything to scoff at. For just a second, you were regretting saying anything, wanting to know what he would feel like inside of you. Your legs clenched at the sight of him as he climbed back on top of you, knees right below your arms.

He gripped the headboard before moving his hips towards you, the tip of his cock pushing past your lips. Your tongue instantly flicked his tip, running circles around the slit as he eased into your mouth. A low moan passed his lips as your tongue pressed flat against the underside of his shaft.

“Can you take more, baby?” He asked, his voice breathy and broken.

You hummed around his length and he pushed farther inside you until the tip brushed past the back of your throat. You relax and refrained from gagging as he pumped slowly in and out of your mouth. He looked at you before asking for confirmation to go harder. After your response, his thrusts became more intense. His hips snapped quickly and you did your best to take all of him without gagging. You kept your tongue moving in order to stimulate his shaft. Each of your movements caused a series of praises to pour out of Doyoung.

It wasn’t long before he slowed before completely removing himself from your mouth. “I want to cum inside you.”

“Fuck. Please.” You begged, not even caring about how desperate you sounded. Usually, you would be more composed or feign indifference but you had wanted this for far too long.

Doyoung ripped the condom packet open with his teeth before sliding it over his member, biting his lip as his hand moved over his rock hard length. All you could do was watch as he settled between your legs, aligning himself with your entrance. Once he had slipped past and you had gotten used to the initial stretch of him inside you, his thrusts became more intense. His elbows rested on either side of your head as he slid into you rapidly. One of his hands moved to your chest pushing down on your collarbone. His hips kept snapping into you as you wondered what his slender fingers would feel like wrapped around your neck.

“Doyoung.” You whined out, voice uneven from the intense thrusts. “Choke me.”

His eyes widened and for just a second before picking up again. His lips slid into a delicious smirk as he leaned down to kiss you, hand moving to the base of your throat. “I need you to tell me if it ever gets to be too much.”

You nodded as you twisted your hands to grab hold of the rungs of the headboard to help stabilize yourself. As soon as he applied pressure to your neck, you let out a moan. The light buss you got from the lack of air paired with the way his tip brushed against your G spot so intensely was divine. Doyoung lifted himself up slightly to begin rubbing at your clit. As soon as he did, he released his grip momentarily, allowing you to take a few breaths before he pressed down again. 

The wave of pleasure you were familiar with was already creeping up on you and you cursed yourself for finishing so soon. 

You managed to choke out a few words around Doyoung’s tight grasp. “I’m gonna-” 

Your partner stopped his movements instantly, dropping his hand from your neck and resting it beside your head.

“Why’d you stop.”

“We have all the time in the world. I plan to use it.” He smiled at you devilishly before taking a breath and resuming his brutal pace. His fingers didn’t return to your clit and you missed the stimulation. He did restart his cycle of choking. Circling through allowing you to breathe and cutting off your air supply.

After stopping for what seemed like a million times he looked at you. “I’m going to let myself cum this next time. If you don’t finish with me, I have no problem keeping this going with my fingers.”

You whimpered from the overstimulation you were experiencing but you were desperate to chase your high along with him, not knowing how much more you could take without a release.

This last time, his hand didn’t rest around your throat but in your hair, pulling it as he snapped his hips into yours. You were thankful when his fingers began rubbing around your bud once again because you felt the tight coil in your stomach begin to come undone. Your walls tightened around his throbbing member and you shuddered from the pleasure it gave you. You moaned out his name as he pulled your hair tighter, chasing a high of his own.

His thrusts became sloppy as he rode out his orgasm before he dropped on top of you, breaths heavy. Your sweat made your chests stick to each other as you laid there and recovered. Doyoung pressed sloppy kisses to your shoulder as he pulled out of you. You both groaned at the motion before he disposed of the condom. When he came back, he got the key out from the drawer, rubbing each of your wrists and pressing a kiss to the inside once you were free of the restraints.

“Holy shit.” You muttered. Nothing your thoughts came up with could have ever compared to the way that man just made you feel. 

“I should have done something sooner,” Doyoung sighed, laying on his back before pulling you into his side and covering you with a sheet. His hand trailed up and down your back, stopping every now and then to rub your shoulders.

You looked up at him, perching your chin on his chest. “Why didn’t you?”

“Fear.” He shrugged. “You wanna get rejected by your partner then work with them until you die?”

“I wouldn’t have rejected you.” You mumbled quietly.

“I think you would have until not too long ago. Something just snapped for me in Japan. I know it was just a part we had to play, but with the way you were hanging all over me... My self-control was gone.”

You hummed, drawing lazy circles over his abdomen. “I didn’t want to say no when we were in the closet.”

“I know. But when you did, it reminded me of where we were. What would we have done if they walked in on us?”

“Shoot them and keep going.” You stated it like it was obvious.

He laughed and you felt it throughout your whole body. You dropped your cheek to your chest, taking in a deep breath.

“I guess it doesn’t matter because you’re in my bed now, aren’t you?” He asked, tone teasing.

“Don’t get too cocky. I can get out of it.” You reminded him despite the fact that right now, the last thing you wanted to do was leave his side.

“Oh. Are we moving to your bed, then?” He challenged.

You tried to push away from him, laughing but he held you in place. He tilted your chin up, pressing a slow kiss to your lips. “Now that I’ve got you, I’m not losing you.”

“Good thing I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> i tried a few new things writing this so hopefully it turned out well!   
> find me on tumblr!: lovingyong


End file.
